


Wednesday

by yutafic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Depression, Haechan doesn’t have parents, Haechan is in high school, I’ll add more tags later, M/M, Mark has a shitty dad, Self-Harm, Smoking, theyre both sad boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Where two boys have terrible ways of dealing with their stress and sadness.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t gonna upload this, but I read it myself, and it seems decent enough for publishing.

♛

''I see you're smoking again." Haechanmumbled, walking closer to the edge of the abandon bridge, sitting next to the boy with the cigarette in his left hand. It was a chilly, Wednesday night.

"you're not doing any better I suppose." Mark muttered, as he looked to Haechan, then glanced at his covered wrists. Haechan just coughed, and tried to hide left arm, clearly not wanting to talk about that.

It went silent for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard was water stream below them, and the wind blowing passed them, making both of them shiver a bit.

"Did you confess to that guy yet?" Mark asked after he finished the cigarette. He looked to the boy with a curious expression. He's only know the kid for a month, and only meet every Wednesday night, around 12. They were kind of friends, but strangers at the same time. They didn't go to school together, they don't have each others numbers.

"No. I barely see him, and we aren't that close, so I just cant say I want to meet up." Haechan said, letting out a sigh, as he thought about this certain boy that's been on his mind for the past few weeks.

"Just go right up to him when you see him, and blurt it out." Mark said, giving shitty advice. He's never had a crush, so he never had to deal with confessing. He's also never gotten a confession, so he doesn't know what to tell the boy.

"I'm scared of rejection. I don't want to be humiliated. I'm also pretty sure he's straight." Haechan mumbled with disappointment. He looked down to his cold hands, and started to fiddle around with his fingers.

"You never know. He could change his mind if you confess." Mark said, shrugging his shoulders.

"you're no help." Haechan said, rolling his eyes at the boy.

"I don't know anything about love." Mark said with a soft chuckle. Haechan watched, as Mark laughed. He liked the sound of his laugh, it made him want to laugh along.

''lets try again. I'll try to stop smoking for a week, and you have to try and stop injuring yourself. Deal?" Mark asked with a small smile. That made Haechan snicker.

"we've tried this so many times. Each time, it didn't work." Haechan said. He's tried all the ways to get himself to stop this method. The rubber band, a fidget toy, a stress ball. None of them works. His anxiety attacks seem to be getting worse. The therapy doesn't help. He lies to the therapist. He isn't an open person about his feelings.

"give me your phone." Mark said, reaching out his hand, waiting for the younger to drop it in his hands. Haechan stared at the older in confusion, but nonetheless, he fished it out of his jean pockets, and dropped it in the palm of the older.

Mark opened the phone, and went to the phone app. He quickly typed in his number, and saved himself as ' _ **bestie**_ ' then gave it back to the younger.

"Call me when you feel like you're about to do it. Only if you're about to it though." Mark said with a stern tone. Haechan slowly nodded, still confused.

"I'll call if I feel like smoking. Then by next week, we'll see who's clean." Mark said with a smile. Haechan just smiled back, but nodded.

Mark still remembers the day he met the boy. It still saddens him.

* ** _month ago_** *

_Mark was cursing, muttered words as he felt like punching something. He just had a heated argument with his father, and now he was pretty pissed. He ran out of the house in anger. So now here he was, at the abandoned bridge that no one even knew about. He found this place when he and his mom used to go for walks._

_When Mark got closer to the bridge, he could see someone standing at the edge, so close to falling off. The water below them would kill him if he fell down._

_Mark watched, as the boy inches forward. That's when Mark realized what was happening. His breathing quicken, heart rate going up._

_"Stop!" Mark shouted, not too loudly to startle him. He quickly rushed over to the boy, who didn't look much older than he was._

_"Get down. It's dangerous to be that close to the edge. You could fall, and might not survive." Mark said, mumbling the last few words. He was still pretty shaken up._

_"Maybe that's what I want." The broken boy whispered so quietly, that no one could hear him. But to Mark, it was so loud, that he could feel the hurt in the boys voice._

_"It's not what I want. P-please, get away from there." Mark stuttered. He didn't want to move any further, scared that the boy might actually jump. So he kept his distance, not to get too close. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to get hurt._

_"Why should I care about what you want?" The boy asked, with a dry chuckle. He looked to Mark, his eyes brimming with tears. He looked down, watching the water hit some rocks. He's checked how deep the water was, and it was quite deep._

_From this height, he should die in an instant. He's planned this out, and now was the chance. He didn't have that fear anymore, like all those other times he's tried. He just wanted to it to stop._

_"Y-you don't have to care. I-I just don't want to watch someone die again." Mark said, shaking his head, as memories of his mom dying in the hospital bed came flooding his mind._

_"Then leave. Don't watch." The boy said._

_"No. I don't want to leave, and feel guilty. I don't want to hear on the news, that some boy jumped off the bridge, and knowing I could've stopped it. Just please, get away from the edge." Mark said. He wasn't going to leave, till he knew the boy wasn't on the edge, about to fall off. He wasn't going to let that boy fall._

"I guess I'll see you next week. Make sure you keep that promise. No smoking." Haechan said with a playful glare. Mark only chuckled, but nodded.

"You keep the promise too." Mark said softly. Haechan nodded with a small smile.

This is the part Haechan didn't like. Going their separate ways. The feeling in his heart, it made him miss the older. It made him want to see him again, even if it's from afar. It made him sad.

The sound of his gentle voice, the way he smiled under the night sky, his shining eyes, his entire existence, he would miss it after they left.

He would never admit it to Mark, but he had the biggest crush on him. This whole time, he's been telling Mark about his problems about his crush. It was him all along. He was sure Mark was straight, so he wasn't planning on confessing to him anytime soon.

But maybe, just maybe in the future, when he no longer liked Mark, he would tell him. So he doesn't have to go through rejection.

He watched, as Mark walked away, leaving Haechan standing on the bridge alone.


	2. two

Haechan walked in the place they called school. He would rather call it _prison_ though. Everything about this hell-Like place was exactly how a prison was like. They were given a certain time to eat lunch, with disgusting garbage they called food. They were forced to do work, and deal with annoying, crabby teachers for 8 hours.

You were lucky if you had at least one friend in school. If you didn't, you were officially known as _'the loner'_ and no one wanted to befriend a loner. Fortunately for Haechan, he had two friends. Jaemin, and Jeno.

They didn't know half the shit he was going through though, but he blamed himself on that. Even with his two closest friends, he still wasn't that open with them. That's just how he is.

The loud bell rang throughout the halls, signalling the students it was time to get to class, before the crabby teachers got mad at you. You don't want an angry teacher on your back.

Haechan walked in the classroom full of annoying people, with his earbuds in. He didn't want a single person to bother him, and he found out that if he had earbuds in, no one came up to him.

He walked all the way to the back of the classroom, where he was furthest from the teacher. He didn't exactly like science class. There were a few reasons why.

One being, he didn't have his friends in this class. Second, he hated the teacher. He was an old, crabby teacher. He was strict on the 'no phone policy' if he saw a phone out, say goodbye to it, cause you ain't getting it till 3:30. Third reason why he hated this class was being of the students. He hated every single person there. He's known a lot of them since elementary, and they were all dickheads to him.

The final reason why he hated science was because he wasn't good in science. He wasn't good in any subjects for that matter. He didn't enjoy any subjects. Art was the only subject he liked, but he wasn't in that class for the second semester. Which sucked.

So he was failing all his classes, which makes him feel like a failure.

"You'll be taking notes this class, so get out your pencils, cause I'm not waiting for anyone." The teacher came in, explaining what was happening immediately. Everyone didn't like him, because he never gave them time.

Haechan let out a quiet sigh, as he listened. He may look like he's listening to every word, but he's actually just thinking about what he should eat after school.

The boy started to write on the paper at a quick pace, copying the important parts, even though he knew he was gonna end up shoving this at the bottom of his backpack.

Sometimes, he wonders if he should just drop out of high school. He was retaking all his junior courses, then he would have to retake all his senior courses. It would be easier to drop out, and just die.

He still sometimes blames Mark for stopping him. He had nothing to lose anyway. His dad died when he was 13, which hit him pretty hard. Then a few months after his death, his mom died, it was right after his birthday also. He had turned 14, then a few weeks later, he was told his mom was quite sick, and died.

He was then placed in foster care till he turned 16. That's when his grandparents took him in. So now here he is, living with his grandparents.

He knows he should loves them, but he hated them. They only took him in to make him clean the place. They always got mad at him for making one simple mistake.

He had started to get depressed around his 15th birthday. That's where he found out about this method called 'self harm'. He tired it, then he couldn't stop.

He lived a pretty shitty life. If only Mark hadn't shown up at that moment, he would've been at peace.

When the class ended, he quickly got up, and left the room without looking back. He had history class, which he always skipped.

Haechan made his way out of the school, going to the usual café he always went to. It was a small café, not many knew it existed.

He entered it, and immediately saw the owner at one of the tables drinking a coffee, with a laptop in front of him. He was friendly with the owner. He wouldn't label them as friends though.

"Can I get a free hot chocolate?" Haechan asked with a pout, as he sat across from

The owner. The guy looked up from the screen, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're skipping class. So no." The owner said. Then went back to typing onto the keyboard. Haechan let out a sigh, as he rested his chin on the palm of his hands.

"Please? I feel like shit today." Haechan said, frowning at he played with one of the bracelets on his wrists.

"Fine. Only because I like you." The owner said with a soft smile. He turned to where the cashier was.

"Sicheng, make a medium hot chocolate." The cashier nodded, as he went to make the hot beverage.

"Thanks Taeil." Haechan mumbled with a pout. He was glad that Taeil wasn't one of those rude owners.

"Make sure to bring some friends next time. I need to make money." Taeil said with a chuckle. Haechan nodded, smiling at the older, Promising him that he would bring his two friends.

"Why are you feeling like shit today?" Taeil asked, closing his laptop. He pushed it to the side, and gave his undivided attention to the boy.

"Just, stuff." Haechan said. There it was again. Him hiding his feelings from others. Him keeping his problems to himself.

"What stuff? Enlighten me." Taeil said, leaning forward, resting his arms on the table. He stared at the teenage, hoping he would at least open up a bit.

"It's nothing that important. It's probably just me being over dramatic." Haechan chuckled, giving his usual fake smile. It took some work to perfect such a convincing smile. He deserves an Oscar for fooling so much people with his fake happiness.

"Here's the hot chocolate." Sicheng said, placing the cup in front of the boy. Haechan smiled, as he smelled the delicious chocolate. He always liked hot chocolate. It's one of his favourite hot beverages.

"Thanks." Haechan quickly said. He then blew the drink, hoping it would cool it down.

"I wanted to ask you something." Taeil said softly. Haechan looked up, with a confused expression. He hated it when someone said stuff like that. Just straight up ask him. It made him anxious if you ask him like that.

"Ask me what?"

"I know we aren't in any sort of relationship, and that we aren't close. But I wanted to ask you why you always cover your arms. You always come in with a sweater, long sleeve shirt, or bracelets." Taeil said, with a worried expression. He's been kind of suspicious of this lately.

"I get cold." Haechan simply answered.

"Haechan, it's almost summer." Taeil said, eyeing him. That made Haechan nervous. He hated when people were suspicious of his apparel.

"Fine fine. I have this pretty ugly scar around my wrists. I got in an accident when I was 6, and it scarred pretty badly. I get quite insincere about it." Haechan said with a small frown. He always used this story if someone asked him stuff.

"If you don't mind, but could I see?" Taeil asked, suddenly curious to see how bad it looked.

"Uh, I'm actually uncomfortable with showing people." Haechan said with a nervous grin. Taeil only smiled, but nodded.

"It's fine." Taeil said.

The two then spent the next hour talking about stuff that came to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are appreciated.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark runs away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I promise I’m still writing this.

"That'll be 14 dollars." Mark said, as he put the items into the plastic bag. He handed it to the man, with a look of boredom. He really wanted to get off work, and just go sleep.

The guy handed him the money, then left the convenience store, leaving the changes for tips. Mark sat on the chair, and picked up the book. He wasn't allowed to use his phone, so he just read whenever the store wasn't busy.

Mark wasn't a student, so he didn't need to study. He wasn't planning on going to university yet, or at all. He didn't have any dream job, or future plans for his life at the moment.

He got this job 3 months ago. He planned on saving enough money, so he could move out of the bastards house. He didn't want to see that assholes face everyday. His wife was even worse. She was in her early 30's. He assumed it was because his dad was quite wealthy.

After a few hours of working, he finally got off. It was now 9:30, and it was starting to get dark. He got on the bus, and made his way back to the place he once called home.

The ride back was peaceful. He liked long rides. It was time he could think, without being interrupted. It was a time he could relax, without anyone bothering him. It was a time he could listen to his music.

Mark looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. There stood one of his close friends, Yukhei. They met through their fathers. Yukhei's father is a close Colleague with Marks father. They were introduced to each other when they were both 12. It was a business dinner, and Yukhei had come along.

Yukhei is the only person he could trust in this world. He was there to comfort him when his mom died. He was there to comfort him through the abuse his dad gave him. He was there when he graduated high school. He was like a brother he never had.

"Mark Lee! I haven't seen you in ages." Yukhei said with his usual wide smile. He sat beside the younger, and looked to him.

"It's only been two weeks since we last hung out." Mark said, rolling his eyes. But he smiled, because he did miss his friend.

"It felt like decades. School is stressing me out man." Yukhei said with a sigh. He's been in university since September, now it's May. He already feels like crying from all the work. The pace they were working at was probably the worst part. He still had a few years left of university. Which made him even more stressed.

"Sucks to be you." Mark said with a laugh. Yukhei only rolled his eyes. The two then stayed in a comfortable silence.

When Marks Stop came up, he quickly said bye to the older. When he got off, he made his way to the dreadful house. The last place he wanted to be in. He would rather be with his annoying co worker than there.

When Mark walked in the house, he immediately saw that woman and that asshole sitting in the living watching some boring show. He glared at them, then made his way to the staircase.

"Where the hell were you?" His dads voice asked with a stern voice. He stopped in his tracks, looked to the ugly bastard.

"None of your business." He spat. He glared at him, like he was some sort of monster. He's never felt so much hatred towards a person. But when he sees his dad, he feels like ripping tongue out.

"You were supposed to clean the house! You should thank EunHee for being nice, and doing your work." His father spat with anger laced in his voice. His expression remained calm though. The atmosphere was tense.

"You mean that gold digger? Not that I care for your stupid money, but she's using you. Also, I think I saw her sneak out some random young dude a couple of nights ago." Mark said. He watched as his dads face got red in anger. The way his eyes flared up, made him chuckle dryly.

"I knew I should've put you up for adoption. But your stupid whore of a mother wouldn't let me." The man muttered to him.

That's when Mark lost it. All the built up anger he's been holding in seemed to be spilling out. "Don't you dare call her that you filthy, disgusting bastard!" Mark yelled out. He launched forward, he punched the man straight across the face, leaving his knuckles throbbing in pain. But that wasn't on his mind. He was too angered to even notice the pain.

"You fucking mistake of a child!" His father yelled. He walked straight up to Mark, and hit him across the face. Not once, not twice, not even three times, but four times, making sure the boy felt the pain.

He threw the groaning, bloody boy to the floor, and left the house after kicking him once. All while this happened, the woman was screaming in fear, as she watched her husband beat up a child.

The woman followed the man. Leaving Mark coughing. He felt as if the man punched out the air in him. His head pounded, from being thrown to the floor so hard.He got up, and made his way upstairs, to his room. When he entered, and went to get his backpack, and immediately started to put some clothes in there. After he made sure he had all his shit together, he left the house. 

Mark didn't exactly know where he was going. He only had 50 dollars on him. The rest was in his bank account. But He couldn't spend that on a hotel room, because he still needed to save money.

He couldn't go to Yukhei's house, because he knew his dad would make things more complicated if he saw him like this.

His feet ended up taking him to the bridge. He sat on the edge, and just listened to the sound of the water below him.

He turned to his left, where Haechan would usually be sitting, talking about anything that made him happy. It seemed that this crush was the only thing that made him somewhat happy.

He was glad that whoever that person was, was making Haechan smile.

Mark suddenly felt sad. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed the boy. He missed his voice. It was one of the sounds that made him truly smile.

Marks hand went to his pocket, and grabbed an all too familiar box. He looked at it, slowly taking out a stick.

_One won't hurt. Right?_

His anxiety was starting to take a toll on him. He breathing went uneven. His hands were visibly shaking. He needed one.

_Just one._

He brought out his lighter, and his cigarette, bringing them closer together. As he was about to light the stick, but his phone rang. He dropped the items down, placing them right beside him.

He picked up his phone, and saw an unfamiliar number. He frowned. He wasn't sure if he should answer it. He doesn't usually answer unfamiliar numbers.

But something inside of him to just answer it. So he answered, not expecting to hear a cry.

" _M-mark_." The voice of Haechan Spoke into his phone. He sounded scared, broken, and sad. Mark's sudden urge to smoke has vanished, as he was too busy to try and calm the boy so he could form proper sentences.

" _I n-need you_." The boy stuttered out.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated another chapter because I know I’ll get writers block In a few days sksjkjs 
> 
> This is a short chapter. I’ll write a longer chapter next time.

"You're okay." Mark said softly, as he gently wiped Haechan's wrists, not wanting to hurt the boy more than he already is.

Haechan just looked down to the floor, not wanted to look the older in the eyes. He felt embarrassed. He felt ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have called Mark. But of course, him being a pathetic person, he dialled in Marks number without thinking about the aftermath.

"I-I'm sorry." Haechan spoke quietly. His voice was hoarse from crying earlier. The boy could feel tears pooling in his eyes. That familiar feeling at the back of his throat.

"I'm sorry for calling y-you here. I-I know I should have j-just dealt with it myself." Haechan sobbed out. He tried to pull his left arm out of Mark's grip, but the elder held on to it, wanting to finish cleaning it so it won't get infected later.

Mark wasn't the best with comforting people. He didn't know how to show affection without feeling awkward.

"It's fine. Like I said, call me when you need me. And right now, you needed someone. So it's fine. Don't beat yourself up for it." Mark told the younger with a soft voice.

It got silent for awhile. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Nor was it a comfortable silence. Both boys were too busy thinking.

After Mark had finish cleaning up the bathroom and Haechan's arm. He wrapped it in a bandage, so nothing gets inside the cuts. The injury wasn't too deep for stitches. But it was deep enough for it to start bleeding again if it was bothered too much.

Mark took Haechan to his bed. He lied the tired boy down, making sure he was comfortable. "It's not too hot or cold, right?" Mark asked, hoping the boy was alright.

Haechan shook his head no. He felt good. At peace. He felt safe.

"I'm gonna leave now. Remember to call me if you need anything else." Mark whispered to the boy. Haechan shook his head, grabbing onto Marks arm. He pulled him down, so he was lying next to Haechan.

"Sleepover for tonight." Haechan whispered.

Mark was about to decline, but decided to just stay till Haechan fell asleep.

~

"You look like shit."

"Why thank you." Mark said, as he cleaned his busted lip. He completely forgot about it. He was too busy taking care of Haechan.

After the boy fell asleep, he left. He didn't know where else to go, so he went to Renjun's house. His annoying co worker.

"What even happened to you?" Renjun asked, watching as Mark put everything away.

"Stuff. Now, can I ask you a huge favour?" Mark looked to the younger with pleading eyes.

"You can ask, but I might not do it for you." Renjun said with a smile. Mark sighed, but went along and explained briefly.

"Well, I need somewhere to stay for a week." Mark said simply. 

"Why?" Renjun asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He knew Mark was wealthy. He knows this, because there was that one time where Marks rich friend came over to visit during work hours.

"That's personal reasons. Please! I need somewhere to stay for at least a week. I'll even pay you to stay for a week!" Mark begged. He did not want to stay in the streets. The only reason why he came to Renjun and not Yukhei, was because Renjun lived with one roommate. While Yukhei lived with his whole family.

"Fine. But you have to pay me $320." Renjun said with a smile. Mark agreed quickly, which made Renjun laugh.

"I'm kidding Mark! You don't have to pay me. You said only a week. And besides, were kinda like friends." Renjun joked. He knew Mark and Him weren't 'friends'. Just coworkers. Which is completely fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark waits for Haechan

"I'm sorry for last time." Haechan said, swinging his leg back and forward slowly. It was a Wednesday night. A calm night. The usual sounds of the water stream below them, the leaves brushing against each other, and the distant sound of cars from the highway that was not far from the bridge.

"Don't be." Mark said softly after a few seconds of quietness. He took a quick glance at the boy, and noticed how his focus was on the water below them. How the water was going down the stream quickly. He also saw how the boy was shivering slightly. He took off his jacket, and gave it to him.

Haechan looked at it for a good five seconds, before looking up to Mark. He brought his shaky hands to the jacket, and pushed it back to Mark. "You keep it. I don't want you to get cold. I'm perfectly fine." Haechan whispered. He looked Mark in the eyes, showing him a weak smile.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty cold." Mark said, still holding the jacket out to him. But Haechan shook his head, turning his attention back to the water below them.

"I'm fine." Haechan said. Then it got quiet. Mark put the jacket on the group beside Haechan, just in case the younger changed his mind. He wasn't going to force him to put it on. He then looked straight ahead of them, where all he could see was trees, the water, and the dark sky.

"I noticed you had some cuts on your face last time," Haechan spoke softly. He didn't turn to look to Mark, just kept staring down. "I didn't say anything at the time. But now I'm curious."

Mark let out a sigh, but didn't say anything. He just continued to stare in front of him. "It's nothing. I just got into a small fight. That's all." Mark told the younger, who only hummed in response. Mark was thankful he didn't ask questions. He was too tired to explain.

The two sat there is silence for the next hour. Which disappointed Mark. He liked hearing about Haechan's week, how he would tell him about the people in his life, or how he would talk about his favourite childhood memory. He liked how he would smile when he talked about the guy he liked, or how he would laugh when Mark would tell his terrible jokes. But today seemed different. He wasn't like his usual self when they were together. He always looked forward to these days.

"I have to go now. I have to be up early tomorrow." Haechan spoke up, which made Mark look up to the boy who was getting up from his spot.

"Okay, I'll see you next week." Mark said softly, before watching Haechan leave the bridge. He looked down the to jacket, which looked like it wasn't touched once. He let out a sigh, putting it back on because it sure was cold tonight. He decided to stay there for another hour, not having anywhere to be at that moment.

~

"That will be 7 dollars." Mark told the woman, who was digging in her purse, before pulling out her wallet, giving Mark a 10 dollar bill. He took it, went to the cash register and opened it. He gave her the change, then the bag. He watched as the lady left, before sitting down on the stool by the wall.

It was a Wednesday, and his shift was coming to an end. Which made Mark happy. After a long week, he finally got to hang out with Haechan. He missed him. He hoped the boy was going to be much more talkative this time.

After the clock hit 11pm, the employee who would take his place cane walking in. Mark smiled and left to go to the back to get his things. Before he left, he went to one of the snack aisles. He took a look at all of the varieties of snacks, he decided on some potato chips, two strawberry bread, and a bag of trolli gummy worms. He then went to the drinks section, grabbing two sprites. He then payed for everything, and left.

On his way there, he felt happy. For some odd reason, he felt happy when he thought of Haechan.

After the bus ride, he went to the bridge, only to find it empty. Which was normal, because Haechan would usually come a few minutes after 12pm. So he sat down on their usual spot on the bridge, placing the bag next to him. He sat down, and waited for the boy.

Today wasn't cold, which made Mark glad. He wasn't feeling like putting up with the cold.

After what seemed like hours, Mark checked his phone, looking at the time. It read 12:34am. He let out a sigh, putting it back in his pocket, and waited some more. Normally, he would've just left. But he didn't feel like it today. He genuinely wanted to see the boy, and not like before, when he only came because this was the only place he felt calm.

He waited, and waited, but there was still no sign of the boy. He checked his phone, hoping the boy would have texted him, but no. He dropped his phone on the pavement, and looked to the white plastic bag which contained the snacks he had bought to share with the boy.

"Is he not coming?" Mark whispered to himself. He decided to wait a tiny bit more, hoping the boy would show up.

But as time went on, Haechan never stopped by. It was already 2 am, which is when they would leave. Mark finally decided to leave, knowing the boy would come.

He didn't know why, but he felt hurt.

~

It's been a week, and Mark stood on the side walk, wondering if he should go to the bridge, or go back to Renjun's. He was scared that if he went there, Haechan wouldn't come. But he was also scared that if he didn't go, Haechan would be waiting there for him. He didn't want that to happen.

After a long thought, Mark continued his way to the bridge. If the boy didn't come, he would just leave and not wait there like last time. A part of him hoped that the boy would show up. Another part of him was worried. He could always just call him, or even go to his house to check on him, but he didn't want to seem weird.

After he made it to the bridge, no one was there. He decided to stay for 10 minutes, knowing how the other would come few minutes after Mark would. He sat on the ledge, letting his legs fall over the edge.

Mark dug in his pocket, and pulled out a familiar small box that contained his stress relievers. He opened the box, then stared at the white death sticks. His mind was telling him no, resisting the urge to light one up. But his body was screaming for them, wanting to inhale the toxic smoke. His breathing suddenly started to speed up, hands getting slightly shaky.

_Fuck it._

Mark took out one stick, fished out his lighter from his pocket, then quickly lit it up. He put it in between his lips, then inhaled the toxic smoke. He exhaled slowly, feeling better. He felt relaxed, and free. Sure, these could kill him, but that's there to live for anyway?

After 15 minuets passed, and his cigarette was gone, he decided to get up from the spot, and make his way back to Renjun's place. He knew the other boy wasn't coming.

On his way back, all he could think about was what he did wrong.

Did I do something wrong?


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei being the best friend that he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long chapter. It’s sort of a filler.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice spoke softly. Mark looked up from his book, and was expecting a customer, but was instead greeted by a worried looking Yukhei. Mark let out a sigh, putting his book down.

"What are you doing here? It doesn't seem like you'll be buying anything." Mark said, noticing how the taller male didn't have any items in his hands.

"I came here to check on you. I heard that you ran away from home," Yukhei told the younger with a small frown. "At least that's what your dad said."

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." Mark told him with a small smile, trying to ensure his friend that he was alright. But frankly, he knew he was fucked. He couldn't stay with Renjun forever. He also didn't have enough money to get himself an apartment just yet.

"Mark, why did you run away? Did something happen between you and your dad?" Yukhei asked softly. He wanted to help the younger any way he can. If it meant buying him a house, he was going to do just that.

When Mark didn't say anything, Yukhei knew he didn't want to speak about it here. So he just gave Mark a small smile.

"After your shift is over, call me. We'll talk about this somewhere more private." Yukhei said. Mark just nodded, then watched as he left the store.

~

Mark was stood at the ledge of the bridge, staring down at the water below him, watching how it would slam into the rocks. It was again, a lonely Wednesday night. A cigarette in between his lips, inhaling the toxic smoke. It's been 3 weeks, and he still hasn't heard from Haechan. He was getting more worried as the weeks pass. 

After he finished his cigarette, he began to make his way back to the convenience store, where Yukhei would pick him up.

When he finally made it, he saw Yukhei's black car parked in front. He let out a soft sigh, walking up to it. He gently knocked on the window, and could see Yukhei's face light up. Once he knew he could go in, he opened the door, and went inside.

"There you are! You weren't inside, so I was about to call you." Yukhei said with a sheepish grin, holding up his phone to show the younger. Mark only let out a sigh, looking out the window. He was tired, and just wanted to sleep, but he also didn't want to make it seem like he was ignoring his friend.

"Let's go to my apartment." Yukhei said, starting the engine. Mark just kept quiet, watching the building pass by as they drove in silence.

Marks mind was cluttered with thoughts. It was like a new thought was filling his head every second, a feeling of worry, anxious, nervous, and guilt. And it was all because of one boy he's grown fond of.

All he could think of was the _what if's_. Or if he's said something wrong, or if he's done something bad. But there was this feeling at the pit of his stomach that was making him _scared_.

_He wouldn't_. Mark thought. There was no way the boy would have done that. But his mind wasn't backing up his thoughts. The memories of that night where he found Haechan at the edge of the bridge kept replaying in his mind. Over, and over again.

He wanted to call, he wanted to run to his house, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The other side of his mind was telling him the boy must be fine, or that he just doesn't want to hang out anymore. He was scared that Haechan might not like him anymore, and that going to him would be a bad idea.

"Mark." That caught the boys attention. He looked around and noticed they were in the parking lot of the apartment. "We're here." Yukhei said to the boy who was spacing out. The said boy nodded, unbuckling, before leaving the car.

The two made their way to the door, where there would be an Elevator which would take them to the floor where Yukhei's place was. The elder pushed in a number pin that would open the main door. Once it opened, he held the door for Mark.

After they made it to Yukhei's door, he again pushed in a number pin that would open the door. The two walked in, taking off their coats, and shoes at the front door. Mark was already familiar with the place, so he made his way to the living room, sitting down on the black leather couch. Yukhei following the same actions.

"So tell me, why did you run away?" Yukhei asked with a concern expression. He was worried about his best friend. Because he knew Mark wouldn't make a serious decision like that without a good reason.

Mark didn't say anything for the first few minutes. He was trying to gather all his thoughts. "My dad has been a pain in the ass for the past few years," Mark started, letting out a shaky breath. Yukhei didn't say anything, letting him continue whenever he was ready.

"He always brought home young women, he would drink constantly, he would blame me for _everything_ that would happen," Mark said, already feeling the hated in him as he spoke of this man that he once looked up to.

"He always made me clean up after his mess, whether it be in the house, or with an angry ex girlfriend. He would make me fix everything for him." Yukhei just listened, not making a sound. He wanted to know the full story.

"He always got mad when I would come home late, he would get mad if I slept in, he would get mad if I spoke out loud to him, he would get mad if I even glanced at his girlfriend." Mark said. He felt his face heat up in anger as he remembered all those times he would get yelled at for doing nothing.

"Then one night, I had enough. I yelled at him, told him the truth, then he ended up hitting me. I didn't want to stay there after that, so I left." Mark said, finishing his story. Though it wasn't the full story, it was enough for Yukhei to understand why he left, and how much of a scum his dad was. The older didn't know half the things that went on in that house.

"Why didn't you tell me this? Do you have anywhere to stay?" Yukhei asked with a frown. He didn't want his friend living like this. He knew he should've gotten him out of that house when he first heard about how his dad was. But knowing Mark, he knew the boy wouldn't want him to get involved. Him respecting Mark and his thoughts, agreed not to do or say anything. But now, he couldn't bare watching his friend go through something like this.

"I didn't want to bother you. I know how stressful it must be for you, going to school, and having the responsibility of taking over your fathers company in a few years." Mark said with a sigh. He really didn't want to be a burden to the older. Which is why he just didn't tell him.

"We've been friends forever. You're like my brother. If there's anything you need, all you have to do it tell me. I care about you Mark." Yukhei said with a soft voice. Mark only slightly smiled, looking down to his hands.

"Now, tell me. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Yukhei asked with a stern look. Because if the boy didn't have anywhere to call home, he would gladly bring him to his home.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets himself a new roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler. Next chapter will be more interesting

"It was nice living with you while it lasted." Renjun said with a smile. Mark only rolled his eyes, but gave the younger a smile. He felt bad for staying here for free, but he promised that he would repay the boy later.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I'm sorry if I was a burden, or if I was annoying." Mark said with a sigh. But Renjun only shook his head, patting his shoulder.

"You were rarely here. I almost forget you were even staying here. So don't worry about it." Renjun told the older with a small smile. Mark nodded, then quickly said goodbye. He then walked down the stairs, and out the building, where he saw his Yukhei's car parking out front.

He walked to the back seats, opened the door, and threw his bag back there. He then went to the passenger seat, and came in. Making sure he was buckled in properly. "It's gonna be great! I finally have a roommate!" Yukhei said with his usual wide smile. Mark only smiled.

The two then drove back to Yukhei's place, where Mark would live with him. Last night, Yukhei told Mark he could live with him. But Mark declined. He didn't want to stay for free, and make Yukhei pay for everything. So Yukhei told him he could pay for half the rent.

So now Mark finally had somewhere to stay. It felt nice, not having to feel guilty about taking over someone's place.

When they arrived, Mark grabbed his bag, and the two made their way to their Apartment.

~

"That will be 19 dollars." Mark said with a monotone voice. It's been a long day, and he was just excited to jump in his bed and sleep. His body felt sore from just sitting on an uncomfortable stool all day. His arms were tired from stocking the shelves all day. The thought of going home and sleeping made him happy.

The woman handed him a 20, which he took, and quickly gave the change back. Once she left, Mark glanced to the clock that was sitting on the counter, and let out a groan when he saw there was still four minutes on left till he could leave. He was getting sick of the bell that would ring Everytime a customer would come it.

After waiting _dreadfully_ , the clock finally hit eleven pm, which meant his shift was over. He smiled, and got up. He noticed one of the coworkers coming out the staff room, and immediately smiled. He was officially done his shift. So he quickly went back, took of his uniform, then grabbed his bag and left the place.

He made his usual way to the bridge. It was Wednesday, and it was his last time he was going to wait. He really hoped that the boy would show up. Something inside of him told him that the boy would show up today, so he trusted his guts, and continued his walk.

When he arrived, he sat down, and immediately dug in his pockets, fishing out a small rectangular box that held his prized possession. He opened it, took out a stick, and lit it up.

The toxins calmed his Nerves. They made him feel more refreshed. All his pain, his thoughts, his tiredness, they all went away after the first drag. It's been a few days since Mark last had this euphoric feeling. He's surprised that he somehow managed to stop having so many cigarettes in a day.

When he took his second drag, he finally let loose and smiled. Now this is the feeling he missed the most. He stretched out his limbs, feeling better after that. After he finished his cigarette, he let out a sigh, and got up. It was time for him to go home and sleep.

Haechan wasn't going to show up again. And the feeling at the pit of his stomach was making him really worried. The thought of the boy being completely gone from this world didn't settle with him right.

_I hope he's okay._ Mark thought. But something inside him was telling him it wasn't okay. That Haechan wasn't okay.

and that scared Mark. 


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more happy :)

Mark stared at his phone screen, rereading the numbers that were on display. All he had to do was press call. Just bring his finger over the cal button and press it. But something inside of him was stopping him. He was _scared_. Scared that the other won't pick up.

He let out a sigh, turning the phone off. He knew if he continued to stare at the phone, it would take up most of his day. He couldn't bring himself to call the boy.

"Just call already, god damn." Renjun said from one of the aisles, stoking the ramen shelf. Those things always disappear so quickly, which leaves the employees to restock every day.

"Who said I was trying to call someone?" Mark muttered, eyebrows furrowed together. He looked to Renjun, who was just finishing up with the last shelf. He then went to pick up the book he left on the counter, reading the page.

"I could see the screen from here." Renjun rolled his eyes. He then walked over to Mark, who was sitting on a stool behind the counter, a book in his hands.

The elder ignored the Chinese boy.

"Who are you trying to call? Your crush?" Renjun teased with a smug smile. Mark looked up to the boy, eyes blown wide, a small pink tinting the apples of his cheeks.

"No! It's just a person." Mark defended himself, huffing out. He glared to the boy, who was smirking at him.

"Tell me, who this _person_ is," Renjun said, walking behind the counter to sit on the other stool. He rested his elbow on the counter, bringing his hand to hold up his chin. "I'm curious."

"None of your business." Mark gritted his teeth, clearly annoyed with the shorter male. But that just amused Renjun, finding it funny how the older looked like a sulking child.

"Oh c'mon~ I'm curious to know who your little crush is." Renjun pouted. Giving him his best puppy eyes. Mark only glared.

"He's not my crush!" Mark whined out.

"Oh, it's a he!" Renjun said with a smile. Mark only shook his head hastily, pink cheeks growing red, eyes wide with surprise.

"N-no! It's just," Mark stopped for a second. What exactly were they? They weren't friends, that's for sure. "He's just someone I talk to." Mark finished.

Renjun hummed, letting out a soft sarcastic "sure." Mark let out a deep sigh, then hit his book at the top of Renjun head, making the latter flinch.

"I'm being honest. We're literally two people who talk." Mark said, after he felt Renjun suffered enough. The Chinese male was left rubbing the inflicted area on the top of his head, with an expression of discomfort.

"So why do you look like a puppy who just lost their owner?" Renjun asked, talking about when Mark was trying to call the boy. The elder only let out a sigh.

"I'm worried." Mark murmured softly, looking to the floor. He could feel Renjun's gaze on him. Which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Why?" Renjun asked.

Mark got quiet. Unsure if he should tell the younger the whole story about how he met Haechan, what the boy is going through. How he deals with his anxiety.

"I don't think I can tell you everything," Mark spoke softly after a few seconds of thinking. "But, he injures himself purposely. And when I met him, he was about to... jump." Mark said quietly, a sad expression on his face.

Renjun didn't say anything. He didn't know what else to say. What could he say? There were no words that could form in his head. Other than a soft "oh."

"Yeah." Mark whispered. It got silent between them. That was until the bell rang from the top, signalling someone came in. He looked up, and saw a customer walking in.

"I'll go finishing restocking." Renjun said with a soft smile. Mark returned it, nodding. He watched as the other went back to stoking the shelves that were going empty.

~

"Do you know where he lives?"

Mark looked to Renjun with a confused expression, not following on what he was talking about. But immediately understood when he said ' _the boy_ '

"Yeah." Mark said. The two were walking down the sidewalk. They were let off early for today. It was 6:23pm, which was a great time to get off work. Mark was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Let's go to his house." Renjun said. But Mark turned down the idea right away, not wanting to go there. Sure, he was worried, but he was too nervous.

"Mark. You look like you haven't slept properly is days, look at the dark circles under your eyes! Also, I noticed how nervous and fidgety you get." Renjun said with a concern face. "Maybe, by seeing this boy in person, you'll finally feel better." Renjun finished. He truly hated seeing how Mark seemed so worried 24/7.

"I don't~" Mark was cut off by Renjun, who hushed him up, putting his hand up in front of Marks face.

"It won't hurt to try. Plus, I'll be there with you." Renjun said with a smile, trying to reassure the older that everything will go fine.

It took a full 60 seconds for Mark to finally agree. He knew if he didn't, the other won't stop bothering him. Renjun clapped his hands in glee. "Let's go!" Renjun said.

The walk there wasn't far, because the store wasn't super far from Haechan's house.

Now there they stood, on the front steps of Haechan's house. The memories of him sneaking in to help the boy came flooding his mind. He cleared his throat, feeling nervous.

"I don't think I can~" Mark was cut off when a small familiar voice spoke behind him.

_"Mark?"_


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

"Mark?"

The two boys who were standing the the steps turned around at the sound of the elders name. There stood a tanned male. Along with another boy, who was taller than Haechan.

"Haechan." Mark breathed out. The feeling of relief washing over his body, to see the boy standing there looking fine. His usual glowing eyes shining brightly, the sunset shining on his golden skin, making him look _prettier_ than ever. Mark unconsciously smiled, but not too big, just enough to show he was happy.

"What are you doing here?" Haechan asked softly, gesturing to the steps he stood on. Mark then cleared his throat, stepping off. He was about to give an excuse, but Renjun beat him.

"He was worried sick about you! This boy couldn't even sleep properly! Damn, you really have him wrapped around your finger." Renjun spoke out with a wide smile. But it quickly disappeared when he felt something hit his arm hardly. He looked to Mark, who was glaring at him.

But the glare quickly disappeared when Haechan giggled. Mark smiled softly, missing the sound of his sweet laughter. He stared at the boy, who was looking at him with a soft smile.

"Who is this?" A voice interrupted this staring contest. Haechan turned to the boy "oh, this is Mark." Haechan told the unknown boy. The boy nodded, then turned to the duo.

"Im Jaemin, his boyfriend." Jaemin said with a wide smile. Mark then looked to Haechan with wide eyes.

"It this the boy you had a crush on? The one you were telling me about?" Mark asked, pointing to Jaemin. Haechan was about to reply, but the Jaemin kid gasp loudly.

"Donghyuck, you didn't tell me about you liking someone?! Who is it?" Jaemin asked with a smile, looking to his best friend with a curious gaze.

"D-Donghyuck?" Mark stuttered out, not familiar with the name. But what confused him even more was that Haechan's supposed boyfriend looked happy about the other having a crush.

_Wasn't he the crush?_

"Jaemin isn't my boyfriend. He's my friend." Haechan corrected Mark, then glared to Jaemin like he was the most annoying person to live on earth.

That made Mark make a look of realization, nodding. But quickly turned confused. "The who's the crush?" Mark asked, to which Jaemin nodded to, looking to the shorter boy.

"Wait, did he tell you the name? Because maybe I know him!" Jaemin said with a smile, turning to Mark with a hopeful smile. But when the older shook his head, his smile faded "he didn't tell me the name."

"Is it Jeno?" Jaemin asked the tanned male. But the other only shook his head, clearly annoyed with the boy. "Oh thank god! I would've hated you." Jaemin joked, but both of them knew that's exactly what would happen.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I have to babysit my sister tonight. Bye hyuckie~" Jaemin waved bye to the group, then continued his way down the sidewalk.

"Hyuckie?" Mark asked Confused, tilting his head to the side.

~

"How are you?" Mark asked softly, watching the other male sip on the hot chocolate slowly, his eyes twinkling when he hummed, enjoying the taste.

"I've been good. Exhausted, but mostly fine." Haechan spoke, his attention still on the cup, blowing on it to cool it down. He didn't have the guts to look Mark in the eyes.

The two got quiet. The sound of people chatting, the baristas making drinks, and door ringing every time someone entered the café. That's all could be heard.

Mark had lots of questions.

Haechan had lots of questions.

But both didn't know where to begin. Who should go first. What question to ask first. They didn't want to seem too nosy of each other's business.

"What about you? Were you worried about me?" Haechan teased, glancing up to the boy. Only to see his looking straight at him with a look in his eyes.

"I was." Mark breathed out. "I was scared that something happened– that you might've been hurt, or if I did something wrong to upset you, or if I said something~" Mark's rambling was stopped when he heard a soft, _calming_ laugh. He looked up, and saw Haechan smiling at him.

"Calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. I was fine the whole time." Haechan said, making Mark sigh in relief, happy that Haechan wasn't mad or upset with him, happy that he was okay.

"Then where were you?" Mark asked, "I was waiting on the bridge every week." Mark whined, making Haechan give an apologetic smile.

"Well, the first week I wasn't there, I had a cold. Second week, my friend Jaemin wanted to have a sleepover, third week, I was busy with school, then the fourth week, I was just too tired." Haechan explained. "I'm sorry I didn't text or call you."

Mark shook his head. "It's fine." Mark gave the younger a small smiling, reassuring the boy he completely understood and wasn't mad nor upset about it.

"So tell me, who's _hyuckie_." Haechan smiled at that, finding it cute how Mark said it. Everything Mark did was cute. He was just a cute person in general.

"Hello, my name is Donghyuck, I'm 18, and a senior in high school." Haechan said, bringing his hand out to shake Marks hand. To which he did shake, smiling.

"Oh, so your name isn't Haechan?" Mark asked after pulling his hand away. _Donghyuck_ nodded.

"I don't give my name out to random strangers." Donghyuck said with a chuckle. He then took a sip of the now cooled hot chocolate, smiling in content.

"Well, Hello Donghyuck, my name is Mark, I'm 19, and I'm not a university student." Mark joked, making Donghyuck smile wider. Mark then leaned in closer, gesturing for Donghyuck to do the same.

"I don't tell this to a lot of people, but," Mark whispered to Donghyuck, making the boy inch forward, suddenly interested in Marks secret. "My korean name is Minhyung." Mark said, pulling away to look to Donghyuck.

"I like that name. It fits you." Donghyuck said with a smile. Mark just smiled, feeling nice and good about the compliment.

"Thanks."


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark & Donghyuck go on a cute date

"Mark Lee? Is that you?" A surprised voice spoke from the entrance of the store. The said boy looked up from his book —the one he's been reading over and over again—, turning to the door and saw a very familiar person walking in with a smile plastered on his face. 

"No. I am not Mark Lee." Mark said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he watched Renjun walk over to the back of the store to get into the uniform. 

After a few minutes, the shorter male walked out ready to work. He came over to the counter, where Mark had his head stuck in the book, not even reading the paragraph, because he already knows what happens on the next page. He was way too busy thinking of a certain tanned male. 

It's already been a day since he last saw him, and he already misses hanging out with the younger. But he knew he was probably busy with his own life, so Mark had to refrain himself from sending a text to Donghyuck. 

"You look like a whole new person." Renjun sighed softly, staring at Mark with a small grin. The Chinese boy noticed how the elder no longer had those hideous dark circles under his eyes. His skin seemed much more brighter, his eyes were sparkling, he looked fresh. It made Renjun giggle. 

"What?" Mark asked, looking to Renjun with a confused expression, eyebrows furrowed together, waiting for the boy to stop his laughing. 

"That boy seems to have a huge effect on you," Renjun said, giving Mark a wide smile. He then smirked to him, leaning forward a bit to get closer to Mark. "Is he special to you?" Renjun spoke softly. 

"You're weird." Was all Mark said, before closing his book. He got up from the wooden stool, and made his way to the back to get away from Renjun. 

It was his 10 minute break anyway. He needs this time to get his stupid heart back to a normal pace. 

~

"Move, I'm better at this game than you are." Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes as he gently pushed Mark to the side. He grabbed a few quarters from his pocket, putting them into the slot. 

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Mark was at the arcade with Donghyuck. The two decided to hangout once again, mainly because Donghyuck wanted to leave that house, and Mark just felt lonely in the giant apartment alone. 

And he missed Donghyuck, but he wouldn't dare tell the younger that. 

Mark watched Donghyuck grab onto the joint stick, seeing how he was making his way for the duck plushie that seemed to look like the easiest target. Mark tried twice, but failed both times. 

Mark gasped when the claw grabbed the plushie, walking closer to the machine. He held his breath, hoping the duck won't fall while making its way to the drop box. 

"Come on~" Donghyuck whined, pouting as he stared at the claw. 

After a few dreadful seconds, the duck made it safely to the drop box, making Mark and Donghyuck jump gleefully. Both of them had smiles on. Mark thought it was funny how they both got so happy, over a duck plushie. 

"This is for you." Donghyuck said, putting the plushie in Marks hands. He gave Mark a smile, then continued his way to another game. Mark looked down at the plushie, smiling as how cute it looked. He took a deep breath, noticing how his heart suddenly felt super weird. 

Ignoring it, he followed Donghyuck. 

"Let's play this." Donghyuck said, stopping at a pinball machine. Mark nodded, a small smile plastered on his face. He stood in front of one of the machines —Spider-Man themed— while Donghyuck used the Batman themed machine. 

"I don't even know how to play this properly." Mark said with a sheepish smile, turning to Donghyuck, who was already playing it. He had on a serious expression, leaning forward a bit. Mark's heart was back to feeling weird, almost as if it were about to come out of his body. 

"Just watch me play, then you'll understand." Donghyuck said, glancing to Mark with a small smile. Then went back to playing. Mark did as told, watching the younger play. 

When he was done, he looked to the scoreboard. It was a high number, that's for sure. There was no way Mark could beat that. He barely knew how this game worked. 

"Okay, I can do this." Mark said in English. That made Donghyuck giggle. The older male turned to Donghyuck, wondering what was funny, but also because he really liked that sound. 

"You sound cute when you talk in English." Donghyuck said with a smile. Mark chuckled awkwardly, not knowing how to react to that. Al he knew was how his heart wasn't normal. 

"Here, hold this." Mark said, handing Donghyuck the plushie. He then focused on the game, hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself. Especially in front of Donghyuck. 

~

"This is good." Donghyuck hummed in content, taking another sip of the cold blue raspberry lemonade. He pulled away from the drink, going to his untouched waffle. 

The two boys were now at a Waffle House, enjoying a nice meal. After the arcade, walking around a mall, and playing laser tag at some place, they were exhausted and starving. Mark suggested this place, mainly because the smell of the waffles were luring him to the restaurant while they were walking around.

"This is the best waffle I've ever eaten." Mark smiled softly, eyeing the fruits on the plate, reaching forward with his fork. He stabbed the strawberry, then ate it, humming at the amazing taste. He hasn't had a proper meal in forever. With his job, and him not knowing how to cook, it's hard trying to get a decent meal in his stomach. 

"We should come eat here again." Mark suggested. That made Donghyuck pause, which made Mark look to Donghyuck confused. 

"Uh, yeah sure." Donghyuck said timid, giving Mark a wide smile. He then went back to eating, avoiding Mark's glancing and confused expressions. 

Mark decided to ignore it. That weird feeling at the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to push Donghyuck to tell him why he reacted that way. Sure, it hurt him a little inside, but it was fine. 

After the two were finished with their meals, the sun was already coming down. Which meant it was time for them to go home. Mark wasn't sure if he wanted to let the younger go just yet. The apartment was always so lonely. But he also wanted to continue hanging out with him. 

"Today was fun." Donghyuck smiled, looking out the window of the bus. Mark was too busy admiring how pretty Donghyuck looked, that he didn't hear what the younger had said.

It was quiet. 

Not an awkward silence, more like a peaceful, relaxing silence. There weren't many people in the bus, which made Donghyuck glad. He didn't like be around too many people at once. 

As the bus kept getting closer to Donghyuck's neighbourhood, this weird feeling in the pit of Marks stomach kept bothering him. He didn't understand why he felt this way, why he felt as if he should take Donghyuck with him, but he ignored it. 

He ignored that weird, weird feeling. 

"This is my stop." Donghyuck said, turning to look at Mark. The bus would stop in a few seconds, and Donghyuck would leave. 

Donghyuck would leave. 

"It was nice hanging out with you." Donghyuck chuckled softly. Mark sighed, but gave the boy a smile. 

"Let's hang out again." Mark said, hoping the younger wouldn't reject the idea. He felt really happy today. He also liked being around Donghyuck. It was probably the best day he's had since that day he went out with his mom before she got sick. 

"Maybe." Donghyuck said with a smile. He then stood up, Mark following the same action. He let the boy pass, noticing how close the stop was getting. He looked to Donghyuck, who was staring at Mark with a fond look. 

"I'll see you later." Mark said softly, smiling gently. That weird feeling getting bigger. When the bus stopped, Donghyuck walked to the door, quickly turning to Mark. 

"Bye~" Donghyuck said with a smile, waving to the elder. Mark giggled, finding Donghyuck really cute while waving. But he waved back, watching the boy leave the bus. 

Mark sat back down, a small frown on his face. He didn't feel good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. Sorry if you were one of those people who actually kept update with this every week jsjsjs I needed a break from writing

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated.


End file.
